Marvelous Saiyans
by Spartan of Chaos
Summary: A strange incident occurs just as Majin Buu is about to destroy the Earth, sending Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, Trunks, and Goten to the Marvel Universe. There, they will have to face down foes of incredible might and will have to rely on one another as the Z-Fighters try to adapt to their new surroundings.


When both Goku and Vegeta had finally found a way out of Majin Buu's body, they went through it fast and was out at last. The two saiyans took back their size instantly. Half surprised and half relieved, they put their four friends Gohan, Piccolo, Trunks, and Goten on the ground before sternly looking back at Buu. Buu was in the middle of the air twisting as if he was convulsing. He was screaming at the top of his voice, his hands on his chest and his throat. Apparently, the extraction of the cocoons wasn't painless. Goku admired the monster's changing of shape. First he grew and became a mountain of gigantic muscles, increasing his strength. The two warriors feared they had made a mistake but Buu grew smaller right then, his muscles seemed to melt, then they lengthened and his features became smoother. He looked like a child. And he was less powerful this time.

Kid Buu then powers up with a mighty screech, causing mass destruction with his voice alone. He then unleashes a Vanishing Beam towards the Earth, but Vegeta deflects it with his Final Burst Cannon and berates Buu for not even trying to fight them first. Goku realizes that Kid Buu intends to destroy the planet, relying on his regenerative ability to survive the blast. Vegeta then demands that, whether he tries to destroy the planet first or not, he should at least try to fight them first while denouncing him as a coward. Kid Buu then confirms Goku's earlier claim by charging up another attack, strong enough to destroy the planet ten times over. Realizing that they can't stop the blast, Goku, after a failed attempt at trying to reason with Buu, tells Vegeta to grab their sons and Piccolo; Goku will use Instant Transmission to get them all to safety and Vegeta agrees. As they fly and before they can grab their sons and Piccolo, A mysterious bright light suddenly envelops the remaining Z-Fighters just as Buu's attack was bearing down on them.

* * *

_**Earth-616**_

It was late night in New York City when Peter Parker better known as the Amazing Spider-Man swung through the night trying to get home. Peter had just gotten off of work and was headed home to relax. Especially since most of his day consisted of working on a new device at Horizon Labs and fighting villains. He started thinking back to what happened the past few months.

First, J Jonah Jameson became mayor of New York. And tried to have the police force hunt him down and arrest him on the spot. Of course Jonah never liked Spider-Man but this was just insane. Plus Peter remembered the days he spent working for Jonah.

"Thank goodness I don't have to work for Jonah and hopefully never again", Peter said to himself.

Peter realized how cheap Jonah was when it came to money back then. All of the issues Peter had to deal with were mainly because of Jameson. It also didn't help that because Jameson kept money to himself Peter had been in debt several times before. The fact that Jameson has it out for Spidey was another turn off and no matter what he did Jameson tried to make him out to be the villain. So not working for Jameson was a good thing indeed.

Second, he was a member of the Avengers. Earth's Mightiest heroes rebuilt after the events in which Norman Osborn led HAMMER into attacking Asgard over Oklahoma. Finally putting the man that continued to ruin his life behind bars was a really good feeling.

Third, the Superhero Registration Act (SRA) was repealed. Let's just say that having it gone allowed all heroes to breathe again and move on from what happened. Everyone wanted to forget about the Civil War that happened.

Fourth, Peter was now a scientist working for Horizon Labs. Something that Peter always wanted to be was a scientist and now here he is. Plus, unlike Jameson, Max Modell the owner of Horizon Labs, was much nicer. It also helps that the pay was considerably better.

And Finally, the aftermath of Spider Island. Old enemies return in the form of the Queen and the Jackal, almost everyone in Manhattan become spider people, and Kaine (Peter's clone and brother) returns from the dead and helped defeat the Queen who turned into a giant Spider-Queen.

Sadly Peter's girlfriend at the time named Carlie Cooper broke up with him after finding out he was Spider-Man. I guess she didn't understand the concept of a secret identity. Well, either way Peter's single again.

"Maybe web swinging will help clear my head a bit", Peter said as he continued swinging.

Unbeknownst to Peter a figure was lurking in the shadows watching him. This figure had pale skin and his face had red markings and red eyes. He has spiking red hair and wore a heavenly-blue overcoat with golden details on his upper part of the body and rounded on the arms. He wore blue boots curling at the end of it and a darker blue in pants. He also wore a belt with the letter "D" in the front, a golden tiara, and he was carrying a white staff with a red orb at the top.

"My, what an interesting world I have stumbled upon. I look forward to eradicating it," He said with evil intentions.

Spider-Man continued swinging until he came upon a situation in the streets and went to see what was going on. "Alright, some action!" Webhead said as he rushed to the scene.

A man in a ski mask was holding an elderly woman at gun point demanding money as the woman scrabbled to gather it. "Hurry up or I'll shoot!" the man yelled as the woman began to give the man the money wanted. Before the man could pack it away the gun in his hand was whisked away by webbing. "Ah crap, Spider-Man!"

"Yep, that's me. I always appear to stop crime and look good while doing so", Spider-Man said. The man pulled out a pocket knife attempting to cut the Webhead. This didn't work as Spidey back flipped and kicked the knife out of the man's hand.

"Crap!" The man said as he tried to make a run for it only to have his legs webbed up.

"Sorry pal but you know the saying; 'Can't do the time don't do the crime'", Spidey quipped.

Soon enough a blinding light appeared in the sky miles away so after webbing the man up and giving the money back to cashier, our favorite Webhead swung away to find where the light came from. Moments later Spider-Man arrived only for his eyes to widened with what he saw. It was two people with black spiky hair and wearing martial arts clothes fighting the police. The first one had hair that looked like a palm tree and was wearing an orange and blue gi. His companion had spiky hair that firmly stood upwards and was wearing a dark blue sleeveless jumpsuit with white gloves and boots. Spider-Man had to stop and think before he got involved.

"The only way to know is to find out", Spider-Man said as he swung down.

* * *

Son Goku effortlessly knocked a male police officer to the side with one flick of his finger after he tried to tackle him. "You know, you're all just hurting yourselves," He said casually. Having had enough another police officer pulled out his gun and fired one shot at him, but Goku easily caught the bullet much to the officer's shock.

"Once again stop what you are doing or we will fire again!" An officer said.

"Enough of this! I should just blast you all to oblivion!" Vegeta said as he held out his hand which began to charge with ki.

"Wait, stop, hold it!" Spider-Man said as he landed on the ground and tried to defuse the situation. "Just relax, everyone, relax".

"What the hell are you doing Spider-Man? We have this under control", the same officer said.

"Clearly you don't, that's why I'm here". Spidey walks over to the two Saiyans, with Vegeta having his hand pointed at him. "Hey relax, I'm not your enemy".

"You are not my ally, insect," Vegeta said with a glare.

"Well that's fair but I could be. What are your names?" Peter asked.

"Yo, my name's Goku," Goku greeted with a wave.

"You may call me Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans," Vegeta grunted.

"Well Goku and Vegeta, I'm Spider-Man and I'm here to help but I can't if you don't give me a chance. Just relax and I can help you out, please?" Spidey said and lifted his hand for one of them to shake. Goku sensing no danger, went forward for a hand shake...

That was until the officers got involved and tried to tackle him but Goku used an afterimage to get away.

"Whoa!", Spider-Man said then turned to the officer in charge. "I was trying to talk them down from hurting someone or something".

"They're a couple of mental patients Webhead, they can't be reasoned with", the officer said.

"If you keep attacking them like that, then they can't be reasoned with", Spidey continued.

"This is what we do. Now get out of here or else we'll place you under arrest, Menace", the officer threatened.

"You know that song "_F da Police"_ by NWA? I'm starting to think they were right", Spidey quipped. Before the officer could say or do anything, Goku put two of his fingers on his forehead and in instant, He, Vegeta, and Spider-Man all disappeared in a instant.

The police officers there didn't know what to do next as they just stood there when someone called them on the radio. "_Officer what's your status on the mental patients?_" Someone asked.

"Spider-Man's with them. The one in orange teleported away along with his friend and Spider-Man," the officer replied. There were seconds of silence before the person on the other end said anything else.

"_I think we should contact the Avengers_".

* * *

The Saiyans and Spider-Man soon found themselves on a rooftop several miles from where they were last seen. Spider-Man looked around in shock, "What the? Weren't we surrounded by the police a few seconds ago?"

"It's one of my techniques, it's called Instant Transmission," Goku replied as he held two of his fingers to his forehead, "It only works if I can sense Ki, then I can teleport straight to it."

"Speaking of which," said Vegeta, "Did you sense that just now Kakarot?"

"Yes, I sensed two familiar powers heading this way, which was why I had to teleport us to this very location," Goku explained. As soon as he said that, two more people suddenly arrived as they flew down on top of the building. One was wearing an orange and blue gi similar to Goku but had black spiky hair with a single bang hanging over the right side of his forehead. The other one had green skin and two antennae on his forehead, wore a dark purplish blue gi with a sky blue obi, under a white turban and a white cape, and brown shoes.

"Gohan! Piccolo! You're here too?!" Goku exclaimed.

"Goku!" Piccolo greeted with a smirk, "It seems that your were able to come back from the dead."

"And it looks like Vegeta has done the same as well," Gohan stated as he noticed the lack of a halo above the prince's head.

"But unlike Kakarot, I have no idea who brought me back to life," Vegeta replied, "It must have something to do with that strange light that might have brought us here in the first place."

"Perhaps," Piccolo answered, "But we'll talk about that later, first we need to figure where we are."

"FATHER!" A voice shouted out catching Vegeta's attention as a young boy with short lavender hair, wearing a dark green gi, an orange belt, orange wristbands and golden boots and another boy who bore an exact resemblance to Goku and also wore similar orange gi to his's, minus the Kame symbol along with a dark blue long-sleeved undershirt and black training shoes with dark blue shin guards who arrived next to the gathering Z-fighters.

"Father, I'm so glad you're alive!" Trunks said as he rushed to greet his father.

"Yes, son, I'm here now," Vegeta reassured the best he could.

"DADDY! Gohan! I thought I wasn't going to see you again," Goten yelled ecstatically as he hugged his father and older brother with tears brimming in his eyes.

"There Goten, I'm not going anywhere," Goku reassured as well.

"Yeah, everything's going to be alright, Goten," Gohan smiled.

"Well then," Piccolo grinned, "Looks like everyone is here now."

"Okay then... I'm still trying to process all of this and I'm glad that you guys are having such a heartfelt reunion, but for now we need to talk and find out what's going on," Spider-Man said.

"I agree one hundred percent Spider-Man."

Spider-Man, the Saiyans, and Piccolo turned to see a group of people, fourteen to be precise, staring at them while also wearing colorful costumes. Goku turned to the web slinger. "Hey Spider-Man, who are they?"

"They are the Avengers: Earths Mightiest Heroes. It also means we may be in trouble," Peter said.

* * *

_**AN: This is something I want to try out as nobody has ever thought of this before. If I get enough feedback, I'll definitely continue this. Until then, I'll catch you later. **_


End file.
